Shookle
Shookle is a plantlike boss seen in both Patapon games to date. In Patapon, it was the final defense of Queen Kharma's palace, encountered in the royal gardens. In Patapon 2, Shookle is one of the game's later bosses. Shookle is a fairly difficult opponent. Its specialty is inducing sleep in its foes by releasing spores from its main body. It also has a thing for eating Patapons, and can eat up three at a time with its pincer-tipped vines. However, it is also vulnerable to fire and stagger effects (although the latter will cause it to release more sleeping spores), and it is mainly suited for melee opponents, Shookle usually drops Level 1-3 Seeds in Patapon 2, although higher level materials are possible. It also has a stronger cousin, Shooshookle, which only appears as an egg, but in the first game it is an optional boss. Vine Attacks: Triple Devour After holding her vines in front of her, Shookle will pick up 3 Patapons. She will hold them for a while before dropping them into her mouth and devouring them. This attack is instant death, but leaves caps (although not after Level 10 in the first game). The PonPata song can prevent this attack all together, but staggering it can free the Patapons early. Burning her vines will also free trapped units-or outright prevent Shookle's attack. Vine Sprout In Patapon 2, at level 10, Shookle will learn Shooshookle's Vine Sprout attack. Shookle "sits" on the ground before its roots burst from the ground piercing within your army's defence. This attack does major-fatal damage, so Don Don Chaka Chaka is your only defense. Note: If you have a strong army when Shookle uses the Vine Sprout, it doesn´t matter, because the real weak point of any strong army is Hatapon, so don´t let this attack hit him! Body Attacks: Sleeping Gas Shookle puts her vines behind her, and then releases sleeping gas. This attack does minor damage, but as the name suggests, also puts your Patapons to sleep. On its own, the attack is unimpressive, but Shookle will usually follow up with stronger moves. The DonDon and PonPata songs can help avoid this attack, and the DonChaka song can help sleeping Patapons recover before Shookle can exploit their vulnerability. Shookle also releases sleeping gas after a stagger. This is essentially impossible to see coming, so you'll have to tough it out unless you have the DonChaka song. As an added defense, use Mashu Rarepons in the front line, as they resist sleep. Jump Holding her vines above herself as a warning, Shookle will jump onto your Patapons. This attack does moderate-major damage, and if your soldiers are sleeping (courtesy of Sleeping Gas), they can easily be defeated. At higher levels, Shookle can even take out Hatapon. The PonPata song easily dodges this attack. Trivia *If you stagger or defeat Shookle, you can get Shookle's Horn, a horn with a 30% Sleep Ratio. *Also if you stagger shookle and get a Mithril in Patapon, Shookle's flower head will become cracked. It is unknown why this is caused. *Its vine-based attacks would be neutralized if you destroy the vines. Some of the advantages of this technique is that Shookle's most notorious attack, Triple Devour would be prevented and without its vines its main body is exposed. While the disadvantages of this technique is it's harder for the player to read Shookle's attacks. *Shookle is the only boss that drops seeds in Patapon 2 and seeds are used to make and upgrade Mahopons, so this boss is essential. *To easily destroy Shookle's three vines, ranged units like Mahopon, Megapon, and Yumipon are most favored, equip them with fire-based weapons to increase the chance of destroying Shookle's vines. Videos thumb|300px|left|Shookle Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Wuffunfa's theme Category:Patapon 1 Missions Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 2 missions Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:All-Game Boss